Night 1
FNAW1 = Night 1 is the first playable night of Five Nights at Wario's ''and the only night in the demo. It mainly serves as an introductory stage to ease you into the mechanics of the game. This night is relatively easy as Wario and Waluigi are the only characters who will move and attempt to attack the player. Mario and Peach are not active on this night. There is also a chance that Luigi will appear (albeit rarely). Strategy Wario and Waluigi are the only two to move in this night with an occasional chance of appearing at your left door. The "Just close the left door" strategy would be best for the first two nights. Luigi can rarely appear on this night at the right window. In which case, it would just be better to use the hall light on the right window to check for Luigi. Other than that, this night is very easy. Phone Call ''" Hello, hello hello... Are You There? Oh Great! Well um *clap*, welcome to Wario's, your new summer job. So This place recently got reopened, and you are in fact, the first person to work at this location after its reopening... That's quite an honor don't you think? Um, before we begin....you might of heard some, rumors or something about *long pause* something going on here about 7 years ago. Um, just don't worry about that, don't think about it at all.....I'm sure it's just silly rumors of some kind. So yeah you have nothing to worry about - anyways, your job here is pretty simple. Watch the security cameras around the building to make sure everything works correctly... This place is pretty old now, and we haven't got much time yet to fix everything around the building. So the rooms are pretty old and dusty and even rotten, and the machines might not work correctly. That's why we need you to keep an eye on things, and to make sure that everything looks alright! And if it should be necessary, you can also put on the lights, in the door to your left, and also in the window to your right.....you can also close off this door and this window. But please only shut those doors or turn on those lights only if absolutely necessary, you only have a limited supply of power for now so we don't really have to waste much money *pause* So yeah, good luck, just keep an eye on things, you should check your cameras pretty fast I guess to make sure you don't use...too much power, and you shouldn't really have anything more to worry about. You'll be sitting here until 6 am and someone will come and take your spot. So again, good luck, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Walkthrough Night1fnaw1 Trivia * Night 1 is the only night in the demo. * Luigi has a very rare possibility to move on this night. * If the rare chance of Luigi moving is not counted, The only active characters on this night enter through the left passage. (This is most likely because the demo only had the left passage). * In the demo, after you beat Night 1, it will automatically replay the level. * The Phone Guy might be on speaker, because he claps a few seconds in. This is impossible to do with a mobile phone without perhaps damaging the phone. |-| FNAW2 = Night 1 is the first playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 2 and the only playable night in the demo. It introduces the player to the new mechanics of the game, such as the Generator and the Backroom, as well as familiarizing the player with the new locations, such as the Staircase. This night is relatively easy as Wario and Waluigi are the only characters who will move and attempt to attack the player. Additionally, Yoshi might appear on this night. Strategy Check the cameras to see if Wario or Waluigi are close to The Office. If they come to your office, hide in the Backroom. Also, if you know for sure that nobody is coming or close to you, charge the generator. Tips *This night is quite easy, since Toad is not active this night, and Wario and Waluigi are not very active. Make sure to time your actions with the lightning so you can check the hall at your left at the same time it strikes. *If Wario or Waluigi are in the hall, don't charge the generator for too long. Phone Call Walkthrough Night1fnaw2 Trivia *This is the first night where Wario and Waluigi are active. * This is the only night where you have a good view on the Tool Storage. ** It's possible to see Yoshi in this room. |-| FNAW3 = Night 1 is the first playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 3. In this night, the player will be hiding inside the Living Room. This night is relatively easy as Wario is the only one to move. Gameplay Only Wario is active on this night. He follows a set path, starting in the Bedroom, and then moves through the Hallway, Living Room 2, and the Kitchen before either appearing at the left-hand side of the room, or in the mirror above the fireplace. When he is at the left, the player must look over to the right and wait for a few seconds to ward him off. If he appears in the mirror, the player must pull up the Monitor and keep it up until the heartbeat sound slows down. Strategy The best strategy to beat this night is to stay facing to the right. Wario will not be able to attack you from the left if you do this. Keep the mouse near the camera button at all times, as it is unpredictable when Wario will pop up in the mirror. The player should also watch him carefully, as this will slow him down a bit (as said by the Phone Guy.) Tips *You will need to be calm to pass the night. Good reflexes can be done when you don't panic. *Wario has two ways to attack you: the left side and the mirror. Just follow the strategy above and you will avoid both pretty easily. His route is Bedroom, Hallway, Living Room 2 and the Kitchen. Phone Call "Hello? Oh, thank god! You're in the house, right? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Max. I am one of the employees at your new job, but that's not important right now. What IS important is for you to get out of there! I know someone hired you to watch over the house tonight, because the family that is living there is on vacation, blah blah blah! Well, I don't know who told you that this house needed some sort of protection, but I'm pretty sure it was a prankster! You need to get out of there! That house that you're in is apparently extremely haunted, and according to have some files that I have here, nobody has been living there for years! I-I'm-I'm not sure what kind of hauntings that exist in that house, but one thing is clear; I'm sure they were trying to get you by playing with your mind. You might even go crazy and see the exit door as a hallway, for example. Stay focused, alright? I could come over, but I'm afraid that I'd make things even worse. Now, you must NOT move from your spot you're on during the night, alright? It's extremely dangerous in this situation. It's a good thing you put up the cameras throughout the building. Use them well. But keep in mind that you can only use them for a limited amount of time at once. Watch the power meter to make sure you don't need to charge it all the way back up. If someone should come in on the left-hand side, look to the opposite side of the room and wait. Don't look at your camera! Just... wait. You don't want to make eye contact, understand? Though, in this room they might sneak up behind you as well; I'm guessing you will then see them in the mirror above the fireplace. If this should happen, immediately pull up your camera to make them go away. Got it? You should also watch them on the cameras as often as you can, as it somehow makes them go a bit slower... I think? Once the sun rises, you are free to look for the exit. But remember, as I said, you might have trouble '''finding it'. Heck, they might even shut the doors and windows completely! If you don't find a way out by tomorrow night, I'll give you another call. But do not... and I repeat, DO NOT stay in the same room two nights in a row, okay? That will make you easier to find. Good night."'' Trivia *This is the only night in the game where only one enemy is active. *It is one of the two nights in the game where the player may not choose a room, the other being Night 5. Gallery Living Room.png|The room the player hides in for the night, the Living Room. Fnaw 3 Wario LR Left.png|Wario at the left side. Fnaw 3 LR Wario Mirror.png|Wario in the mirror. |-| FNAW4 = Night 1 is the first night playable of Five Nights at Wario's 4. This night is fairly easy as Wario is the only character active. Strategy It is recommended to get on the News Channel as soon as this night (and the nights onward) start to get some tips such as turning off the brightness will repel Wario if he appears on the screen. The player should keep moving between channels and charge the power of the remote once in a while (do not let it lower than 60%). If Wario appears on the channel currently viewed, turn off the brightness and let it drain about 30% of your power to make him go away. Once he does, charge your power again, but also don't change the channel on Wario and don't go to the radio, as there is no use for it on Night 1. Walkthrough Night1fnaw4 |-| FNAW:O = Night 1 is the first night of Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. It introduces the players to the new mechanics of the game such as restoring power in the Basement. During this night, it is recommended to get a clear understanding of the building and watch out for the power on the monitor or building (for the monitor you should go to the office). Tips *This night is very easy because nobody is active, so the player should not do anything. (except restoring the power in the Basement). *This is the only night where you can win by being idle. *You can stay at any room you feel like because of this the Safety meter will not be active, due to the lack of any enemies this night. *Take a tour around the building to learn what the rooms look like and what they contain. Trivia *The lack of any antagonists on this night is reminiscent of Night 1 from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which also is an introductory night with no enemies or equipment failures to threaten the player. Phone Call Walkthrough Night1fnawo Trivia *This is the only night in the series, that has no active enemy. *If you go to the basement, you can see Flumpty Bumpty, the titular character from One Night at Flumpty's, another fan-made Five Nights at Freddy's-style game. Clicking on it says "Hi!" *Flumpty is not here on Nights 2,3,4 and 5 Easter Eggs While looking at the camera you will see a shadow figure of Wario. Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4 Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins